They Don't Care About Us
by MogiBear99
Summary: Kurt sneaks off to Dalton Academy to tell his "friends" what they did in the parking garage. Set after the slushie incident in the Jackson episode.


**Hello! I'm brand new to fanfiction writing and this is a scenario I have played out in my own head countless times. I hope you enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Klaine or any other character mentioned in this work.**

Kurt was absolutely furious. His precious Blaine was lying in a hospital bed waiting for a risky surgery that may save his eye. There were so many risks and so many chances for things to go wrong, for Blaine to lose his sight. Blaine was so strong and had been through so much, and then his own friends for so many years turned against him. They had gone to attack someone that Blaine held so dear, and someone who had once been a Warbler brother. Kurt looked down at his speedometer and noticed he was speeding towards Westerville faster than he had meant to be going. Slowing down, he saw Dalton inching towards him in the distance.

He turned into the gates and quickly punched in Nick's student ID number to open the gates. He hopped out of the car and rushed into the building. When he entered, he raced through the halls towards the Warblers' practice room where they knew that those navy and crimson bastards would be having their Wednesday extended practices before regionals. He stopped only for a moment when he saw the grand spiral staircase out the corner of his eye. The rod iron stairs and railing gleamed. He stared lovingly thinking about first meeting Blaine there and all the small moments they shared on those stairs when he attended Dalton.

Kurt shook his head and continued to strut aggressively down the hallway. He had business to take care of and he could come by and reminisce later when he wasn't figuring out how to get away with murder.

He reached the grand doors that lead into the practice room and paused for a second. Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. He was beyond angry and wanted them to pay, but he did not want to get arrested. He wanted to be by Blaine's side when he woke up from the surgery tomorrow. With a final breath, he slammed the doors open and stared at 20 plus teenage boys who started directly at him. They were standing in a triangular formation with the furniture lazily pushed to the side. At the front of the period stood the smug faced meerkat. Just seeing him made Kurt blood boil.

"Gay Face, this is a"

"Sit down." Kurt interrupted Craigslist before he could say anything that would make him just lose it and punch him in his scrunchy, misshapen face.

"Excuse me?" Sebastian retorted angrily, looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"You heard me perfectly fine, but allow me to repeat myself. Sit. The. Fuck. Down." Kurt yelled. His voice echoing off the marble floors and wooden walls. Nick, one of Kurt's closest friends when he was at Dalton approached him with a worried look in his eyes.

"Kurt," Nick started. "What's going on?"

Kurt eyed him angrily and pulled away from one of his hands that had reached out to grab his shoulder soothingly.

"All of you. Sit down." Kurt's voice boomed again. Kurt had never spoken with such authority before and the Warblers sat. Well, most of them, excluding one Meerkat and some child holding a cat.

An asian boy stood for a second and began to speak to Kurt, but Kurt shot him down with a fierce glare. Kurt began to shake with anger as he looked at all the boys he once considered his friends. The boys looked at Kurt, eyes filled with worry. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath and began speaking.

"You guys were our friends." He began slowly. "I would have trusted you with my life. I would have put myself on the line for anyone of you, but what you showed me in the parking garage proves me wrong."

"Kurt. We're sorry we," began David. "It was just supposed to be a prank."

"Just a prank? We'll you know what your guys little prank did?" Kurt walked towards a now cowering David. "It put your BEST FRIEND in the hospital. Blaine is going to have surgery tomorrow to hopefully save his sight. A scratched cornea isn't an easy fix, and it certainly a lot worse than a prank."

There was silence in the room. The freshmen shifted awkwardly from foot to foot while the upperclassmen looked up at him in horror. They could not believe what they were hearing.

"It he going to be alright?" Asked Nick who was sitting next to Jeff, squeezing the blonde boy's hand.

"Sure. If he doesn't mind being permanently blind in one eye." Kurt said, his voice was shaking and he began to shake with angry sobs.

"You guys were our friends and we trusted you. Regardless of who the slushie was for, Blaine or me, you still were stabbing us in the back."

Sebastian took a step toward Kurt and crossed his arms smugly across his chest. "Look, I'm sure Frodo will be fine, and there is no proof that any of us did it. For all you know, it was just a normal slushie."

Kurt sat down next to Jeff and Nick who quickly made room for their upset ex-teammate.

"Sebastard. Do you remember talking to a fiery latina? Black hair and gorgeous eyes that can kill with a single look?" Sebastian look scared only for a second. "Well, she is one of my best friends. She brought me something that I thought was really… cool."

Kurt pulled a small recorder out of his back pocket and fiddled with its buttons before hitting the play button. Santana's voice began playing.

"I was better. Now tell me the truth. What did you put in that slushie?"

"Rocksalt. But it's ok." Sebastian's eyes went wide and gasps filled the room as council members and teammates alike looked at Sebastian in horror.

"Why is it ok? I just told you that Blaine has to have surgery?"

"It's ok because I didn't put anything in this one." There was a gurgling sound and then some muffled laughter before Kurt hit pause on the tiny machine.

"I'm disappointed in all of you. I didn't go here long, but I went long enough to know that Warblers hold themselves to a higher standard. I thought it was Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, but obviously I was mistaken."

The room was silent with Blaine's closest friends, Wes and David in tears, and Sebastard cowering in the corner of the room trying to figure out what to do to save his ass.

Kurt took a deep breath before standing and going for the door. He turned and addressed the room one final time.

"If you want to try and beg for your forgiveness, Blaine is at Lima Memorial. Don't expect to be welcomed with open arms."

He turned and left with a door slam that would even shock Ms. Rachel Berry. He walked through the halls, stopping once again at the rob iron spiral staircase and took a seat on the bottom stair. He sat there and cried so that when he returned to the hospital, he would be all happy and rainbows to help keep his precious Blaine strong.


End file.
